Love & Hate
by AnimeFruitcakes
Summary: Kagome has an enemy who finds out where that she goes through the well. They go after her and find themselves solving their problems.


**Love & Hate**

Disclaimer: We do not own any characters except our own and we are not getting paid. geeze we can't even afford that many DVDs at one time...

Chapter 1:

She holds onto the edge of the well and looks down into it. "It's so dark down there." She whispers to her friends. "Do you really think we should be doing this?" She asks them and holds on to the edge tighter. "Don't tell me you're getting scared Amber. You can't chicken out now. It took us this long to get here any more time we waste will just force us to do this quicker." Amber's friend Madison stands right behind her and looks down at her. "Amber you will do this. You will find out where that Kagome girl goes every weekend and sometimes even every week." "But why?" She asks and turns looking up at her friend. "Why is this so important to you? I know you and Kagome hate one another but why go as far as to find out where she goes and why she goes there? Everyone knows she has something wrong with her. Why can't you leave it at that?" Madison glares down at Amber. "Because of what she did. She took my boyfriend away from me!" Gasps could be heard from all of the friends and soon after an un-easy silence settles around them all. "That's why Chase broke up with me. He liked Kagome more than me, he says she has a trait that makes him want her badly." Madison whispers angrily to her friends. "That's horrible." Luna said, while walking over to Madison and putting her arm around her. "Kagome will pay for this. Right people?" Luna looks at all of them. Amber and Tripp, the only others there both nod their head. Tripp being the only boy there tries to reassure Madison. "Don't worry about it Mad. If it helps I think you are great and I would go out with you anytime." Tripp blushes while Luna and Amber giggled. It was a known fact that Tripp had a crush on Madison. Even Madison knew it but she just didn't have the same feelings for him as he had for her. Tripp knew that fact too but that didn't stop him from trying. "Thanks Tripp. You're a true friend." Madison smiled at him and looked down into the well. "So are all of you ready for this? We all saw Kagome jump down this well. So she must be down there or there must be a secret club down there or something. If there wasn't she would of called out for help by now." "I'll go first." Luna says and gently pushes Amber to the side. Luna gives one last wave to them and than jumps down into the well. They all watch as she fades into the darkness. "I guess I'll go down next than." Tripp says while smiling. He stands on the side of the well and looks down at the two girls. "See you both down there ladies." He says and gives a wink to Madison. After winking he jumps down into the well and the last two girls watch him disappear into the darkness just like Luna did. "Madison can you please jump down with me. I'm scared." Amber looks at her friend, worried. "Sure Amber!" "I may be mean to other people but not to friends." They both jump down into the well at the same time and as soon as they are covered in darkness the colors change. They were now falling down into beautiful shades of blue and strange sparkles. "Wow. Madison this is beautiful." Amber says looking around. Madison looks at Amber and than she looks down to where it was soon getting lighter and lighter. "Amber don't get scared but I really don't know where this is leading us to. It seems we're going to fall through an opening because if you look underneath us you'll see we're falling to where it is lighter." Amber looks down and gasps. "Madison!" She screams frighten as they go through the light. "Madison! Amber! Can you believe this? This is amazing." Luna said rushing towards her friends. Tripp helped both Amber and Madison get up. When the two of them saw where they were they both fell down in shock. "Well now we know why Kagome has been missing for a while. With a place like this who wouldn't want to be here?" Tripp said as he let go of Amber's hand but he held onto Madison's for a little while longer. "We're not here to approve of Kagome's ditching spot. Remember we're here to ruin her life and her secret." Madison walked towards a dirt path. "I'm sure if we follow this path it will led us to her." "Well than what are we all waiting for?" Tripp bowed and motioned to the path with his hand. "Ladies first." So off they went, to find Kagome and ruin her life. Unfortunately for them they didn't know about Kagome's friends or Inuyasha.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Chapter 2:

"But Inuyasha! We need to save those village children!" "I don't need to save anybody. You're lucky I don't kick you out of this house right now." "You're impossible!" "I'm impossible? What about you! Miss. Goody-too-shoes over here talking about impossible. It's hard just being in the same room with you. Let alone hear your annoying voice." Inuyasha turned his back on Kagome._ Doesn't she realize how hard this is for me? I save people's lives and I became nicer just for her. What about what I want? Hasn't she ever thought about that? _While Inuyasha was thinking these thoughts Kagome was still going on yelling at him. "Alright! Alright! I'll go save them. Are you happy now?" He said and turned around to face her._ Why do I do I keep doing these things for her? _Kagome smiled at him and said, "thank you." Inuyasha looked down at the ground to try to stop the blush that was slowly becoming visible. He started getting this warm feeling. _Never mind, I know why._ With Kagome's smile fresh in his mind the two of them set off to the village, which was being attacked by an evil demon. "Oh my gosh! Look at that village!" Amber cried out as soon as they heard the screams and saw the flames. "We got to help them!" Madison yelled out and rushed towards the horrifying scene. "Wait for me Mad!" Tripp ran after her with Luna and Amber following. An evil laugh could be heard over the screams. "You bastard, stop it now!" Inuyasha slashed his sword at the wind demon. "You'll have to do better than that Inuyasha." She dodged the sword and moved her fan through the air. Inuyasha was blown back only a couple of feet. "You're a very weak demon aren't you?" He said and smirked at her. "You should be careful of who you call weak, half-demon!" She cried out getting Inuyasha angry. "Die!" Inuyasha yelled and stabbed her in the chest. She grabbed onto his sword though and gasped. "We'll meet again Inuyasha." With that said she pulls out the sword from her chest and flew up onto a cloud. The cloud started flying away. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out and he turned just in time to see a house burning down with two children inside. He starts to run towards the house but suddenly a girl, around the same age as Kagome jumps through the window. A boy jumps in right after the girl. _What the hell is going on?_ Inuyasha thinks to himself. The two people jumped back out with the children safe in their arms. "That was amazing!" "Awesome!" Two other girls ran towards the two heroes. Kagome gasped and screamed out in shock, "What are you people doing here!?"  
End of Chapter  
  
Chapter 3:

Madison put down the child that was in her arms and Tripp put down the other that was in his arms. "Hello Kagome." Madison said in a cold voice. Kagome still looked shocked but she managed to stutter, "Wha-what are you gu-guys doing here?" "Well you see we're all here to find out where you always disappear to. It seems now we do." While Kagome stood there, not knowing what to do Inuyasha walked up and said, "Who are these people Kagome? Want me to kill 'em for ya?" "No Inuyasha don't kill them." Madison was getting madder than ever, in fact she was getting pissed! First Kagome steals her boyfriend and now she's going out with someone else! "Kagome you slut! First you get Chase and now you're going out with this guy! I can't believe it!" "Hey don't call Kagome a slut! She's the nicest person you'll ever meet!" "Oh ya she's just so nice. That's why she stole my boyfriend from me!" Madison said making her hands into fists. Inuyasha noticed this and stepped in front of Kagome, ready for a fight. "Ever thought maybe your boyfriend dumped you just because he was getting sick of your attitude?" Madison was about to scream when Tripp rushed over to Inuyasha and punched him in the face. "Don't you ever say that about Mad! She is the prettiest girl you'll ever meet and she has the best attitude out of anyone!" Inuyasha didn't even flinched when Tripp punched him instead he just wiped where Tripp did hit and him and said calmly, "Stop messing with other people's affairs human. I'm fighting on behalf of Kagome cause I know she won't fight back but you have no reason to fight for that girl. She's capable of fighting her own battles as you can plainly see." This statement was true; as Tripp turned around to face Madison he saw that she was in a fighting stance. "Now step aside human and let the girl fight." Tripp did as Inuyasha said and went to stand next to Luna and Amber. Kagome couldn't just watch as Inuyasha hurt this girl. "Inuasyha no. Do not fight her, please. She's angry with me not you. Let me try to talk this out with her." Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder. Madison stood still and watched as Inuyasha and Kagome whispered to one another. She watched as Inuyasha backed away and Kagome took a few steps towards her. "I see you decided to fight your own battles Kagome. Wised choice because I would of gotten to you sooner or later, might as well be sooner." "Listen to me Madison we don't have to fight. We can work this out just by talking." "Talking?" Madison laughed at this comment. This was exactly what she was expecting Kagome to do. Kagome always took the easy way out but this time that wouldn't work. As Kagome was continuing to try to sooth her in her calm voice Madison interrupted her. "Kagome just shut up. You're peaceful nature won't save you this time." With that said Madison didn't even wait for a reply as she went to attack her. Inuyasha saw this coming from a mile away and blocked Madison's punch before it hit Kagome. "You're going to regret ever thinking about hurting Kagome you worthless piece of shit." Madison screamed outraged and started attacking wildly. She didn't care anymore she was too upset. Inuyasha saw this and decided just to let her keep hitting him in the chest. _She's in so much pain. She must have truly loved this Chase boy._ Inuyasha had a sad look upon his face as he watched Madison's weak attacks. Kagome saw this and so did Amber, Luna, and Tripp. Kagome walked over to the three friends and whispered to them, "I think we should leave these two alone. They may be able to help each other." The four of them walked away silently. Kagome knew all about Inuyasha's feelings for her but she wanted him to admit it to her first. There was no way to do that until he talked about it with someone else. I hope you two can both help one another. With that thought in mind she left and lead the three friends to a clearing the woods where they could talk to one another for a while.  
End of Chapter  
  
Chapter 4:

Kagome sat down and sighed. Luna sat to her right and Amber to her left. Tripp remained standing, it seemed he was to busy thinking. "Tripp," Amber said being the first to break the silence, "what's on your mind?" Tripp looked up at the sky and said, "Madison is in a emotional state. I don't want that physco ruining Madison even more." Tripp turned and looked sternly at Kagome. "You're friend better not hurt her." Kagome looked up at him with sincere eyes, "I promise you Inuyasha will not hurt her. They have too much in common. I think they will be able to help each other." "How will they be able to help each other?" Luna said and started to get angry, "Madison is going through too much pain right now. You caused her to get this way. You and Chase both hurt her so much. Do you really believe someone Madison just met today can help her?" "Yes." Kagome said and she really did look like she believed it. It was silent for a few more minutes than Amber again interrupted it. "Inuyasha likes you but never admitted it doesn't he? Is this why you think they can help each other? Inuyasha hides his emotion often and Madison shows hers often." Tripp and Luna looked at Amber in shock. They met her this year and they never heard her speak such knowledge before. Usually she was joking around or asking questions. If she wasn't doing any of those two things she was always quiet. Amber knew Madison the longest though so this may also be why she figured it out so quickly. "That was exactly what I thought." Kagome said looking at Amber who seems the quietest of the group. "Amber how did you know my plan?" Amber smiled slyly at her. "It was easy. Inuyasha was protecting you but it seemed like he didn't want to look at you as he did it. He didn't want to see your face or else he might of stopped and allowed you to do whatever you wanted. Only someone who could be coax by the person would do something like that. If he told you the feelings he had about you he wouldn't have been afraid to look. He would of known that no matter what you two would of gotten back together cause you know the feelings each of you have for each other." "That's very observant." Luna said amazed by Amber. Amber smiled and shrugged. "You would of noticed to if you took the time to watched everyone's facial expressions." Luna laughed and said, "I should use that with my boyfriend, that way I could tell what he's really thinking. I could bribe him into something." Luna raised her eyebrows two times and winked. Amber and Kagome started cracking up. That was a sign only the girls knew about. Tripp watched on in confusion as they all laughed uncontrollably. After a few seconds he got it. "Oh come on! That's gross!" The girls stopped laughing and glared at him. They all yelled at the same time, "That's not what it meant!! Girls aren't perverts like you guys are!" "Oh." Tripp blushed and looked down at the ground. The four of them went into a tense silence, which all angry was sent towards Tripp. "Hmph!" Tripp said and crossed his arms. "Did you think Inuyasha will admit he likes you after this talk with Madison?" This question was directed at Kagome and she sighed. "I hope he does." She started to look like she was in a dream-like state. "It would be wonderful and it will show that he always cared for me." Luna and Amber smiled at Kagome. "Will Madison go back chasing after Chase?" After his next question everyone stayed silent. They were all thinking. Kagome was the first to speak her thoughts. "I think she will always have a place in her heart for Chase." Tripp frowned after hearing this. I know she always will but maybe if she gets past this she might see that...Tripp wasn't able to complete his thought. It would be too painful if she doesn't acknowledge his feelings soon. Luna was the next to speak her thoughts. "I believe that Madison will get through this and maybe she might even drift her thoughts towards another boy." Tripp got his hopes up again. Yes! Yes! I might still stand a chance! Maybe Madison will find out she has feelings for me too! Amber watched on sadly as she saw Tripp's shattered than come back together again. He doesn't want to see. Madison is completely happy with Chase there is no way she will let him go and go out Tripp. Amber looked down at the grass and stated her thoughts for all to hear. "There is no way Madison will give up Chase. In case all of you failed to realize this I should warn you this has happened to them before. The real question is how soon will Chase and her get back together again?" Amber hated to be the barren of bad news but everyone was failing to see the truth. Tripp glared at Amber but kept his month shut. Luna also glared knowing how much Amber just hurt Tripp. Though Luna had to admit to herself that Amber was right; still it was really rude. Kagome looked at the ground and sadly thought to herself. Amber's right. I may have not said it as straight foreword as Amber did but that was what I meant. She looked at the girl sitting next to her. She is a good friend even if she doesn't show it at times. I just hope Luna and Tripp could see that. Tripp and Luna looked at one another. It was hard to keep from yelling at Amber but they managed it somehow. Maybe once they get back, out of this well, they'll forget about being Amber's friend.  
End of Chapter  
  
Chapter 5:

Madison stopped attacking him a long time ago. They were now both sitting down on the ground side by side. Inuyasha had just finished telling her about what he felt for Kagome. Inuyasha didn't know why but he felt that he could confide in her. It was actually helping him. "You idiot. Just tell Kagome how you feel, she probably feels the same way." Inuyasha ignored the insult and asked, "But what if she doesn't feel the same way as me?" "If she doesn't than she doesn't deserve to have someone like you but as far as I can tell I think she likes you the same way you like her. You have nothing to worry about." _This is strange. I'm talking about my problems with a human though I don't really care about it. She seems like the friend I always needed._ Inuyasha faced Madison and said, "I think I'm ready to tell Kagome." Madison smiled at him. "I think you're ready too." Inuyasha smirked at her and asked, "Are you ready to forgive Kagome and get Chase back?" Madison didn't look happy but she nodded. "I'm ready to forgive but I don't think I'll ever be able to forget." "Good enough." With their problems solve the two of them walked off to find their friends. Once the two of them found their friends in the clearing all of them jumped up. "Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome said and walked over to him. She was shocked as Inuyasha took her in his arms and caresses her check. "Kagome I love you and I have always loved you since I first laid eyes on you." Kagome was so taken aback by this that all she could do was smile. Inuyasha kissed her and she kissed him back. It was a beautiful moment for all who were there. The four friends watched in envy of their love. As the two them parted from their kiss they both suddenly remember the others. Both Kagome and Inuyasha were blushing. "Well seems like Inuyasha and I worked out our problem." Kagome looked at Madison. "Did you correct yours?" Madison mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do. "Kagome I have thought it over and I am extremely sorry for chasing after you to get revenge. I was just so sad that I lost Chase that I wasn't thinking. I hope you can forgive me and maybe in the future we can become friends." Kagome smiled understanding how hard it was for Madison to say this to her. "I forgive you Madison and I would be honor to be your friend." Madison and Kagome smiled at one another. Tripp looked sad but hide it well as he asked, "So you're going to go after Chase again?" Madison turned to her friend and said, "Yes. Sorry Tripp but I just don't like you that way." Madison looked up into the sky. "Someone else has run away with my heart and I don't think I'm ever going to get it back." Tripp couldn't help it. He growled and ran off back down the dirt path, in the direction of the well. Luna chased after him hoping she could calm him down. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and said, "Forgive me Inuyasha I'll have to go back now and help Tripp cope with his loss. I'll also have to help Madison get back together with Chase. I won't be able to see you again for a couple of weeks. You understand don't you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha shrugged and looked the other way. Kagome kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." Madison, Amber, Kagome rushed off towards the well. "No Kagome, thank you." Inuyasha said watching her go.  
END OF STORY

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story. It ended differently than what we originally had in mind but we guess that's what happens when your characters take control of the story. Mostly I just wrote down the stuff I felt that the characters really would do. They all lead the way I just followed. Though there was a quote I feel Amber and the rest of them especially Madison would of wanted me to say for the ending. It goes, "With love comes hate but no matter where or when the hate comes always remember that love will always come and stay first." Another one that I made part of it up than the characters did is, "Hate will come and go but there will always be another one waiting. Just remember that the love will always stay strong and will never go as long as you are with the right person."


End file.
